Dragon Sun
by SuperBMan
Summary: Goku has married a strange girl from another world. What effect will this hero have on the world of Dragon Ball?
1. Remember Me? Who Is This Strange Girl?

AN: Inspired buy a submission at the Who Would Win subreddit, so you can thank those guys for this.

"So what you're saying is, if I beat you, you'll tell me who you are?" Goku couldn't help but look confused at the weird girl standing across the arena from him. He had caught her looking at him all tournament, always smiling cheerfully. She looked nice enough, but when he tried to talk to her, she simply giggled and walked away. _I guess girls are just as weird when I'm older._

The golden-haired girl – _Wow, she is really pretty, though... –_ smiled and nodded. "Yup! But if I win, you have to promise you'll do one thing for me, no matter what!" She held up a finger dramatically for emphasis.

Goku crossed his arms, unsure. "I don't know... That doesn't really seem fair."

"I guess you'll just have to beat me, then." With that she adopted a ready stance, the wind causing her blue and red gi to flutter a bit. "Don't hold back, now."

At this, Goku dropped into his own fighting pose. _Well, no matter what, I have to fight her. Might as well make it even more fun!_ "Alright, ready when you are!"

For a tense moment the combatants stared each other down; both eager for a great fight, if nothing else.

And then the gong rang and the girl... disappeared? Goku didn't have time to react before the she was suddenly in front of him and delivered swift kick to his midsection. Goku instinctively keeled over, and used the momentum to roll forward and jump away, creating distance.

Goku winced slightly as he regained his footing. The blow had stung. He knew she wasn't actually trying to hurt him, but she was obviously fighting to win. _Whew, she was right. I really shouldn't hold back._ Still, the thought made Goku even more excited. He was ready for a real match.

The girl moved again, but this time this time Goku knew what to look for. She hadn't vanished, she was simply moving faster that Goku had ever expected. He calmed himself and began tracking her movements through her ki.

This time, when the girl attacked, he parried the blow and traded with a short elbow to her forehead. He followed up with a sweep to her leg, which the girl jumped over. Again, Goku couldn't help but be surprised as the girl leapt higher than he had ever seen.

But Goku could jump too.

He sprung up and met her at the peak of her ascent, and the two fighters clashed in the air. With no foot-hold or leverage to take advantage of, they could only trade attacks back and forth. It was a blindingly fast series of strikes and counters, each occasionally landing a lucky hit on the other. For an brief instant, from the view of the awestruck crowd, it looked as though they were flying.

Suddenly the girl struck out with and open palmed attack. The strike landed squarely on Goku's guard, but the sheer force of it launched him downward even quicker. He hit the ground sliding, right towards the edge of the ring. Goku quickly tried to regain his footing, and just barely managed to stop right at the precipice. He wavered there precariously, trying to sway forward and regain his balance. The girl landed in front of him as he was unable to do anything, leaned forward...

And kissed him on the cheek.

Goku hit the soft grass with a thud. He lay there for... he didn't know long. He stared up at the clear blue sky trying desperately – and failing – to comprehend what had just happened. He barely even noticed when the gong rang and the announcer called the winner.

And then there she was, leaning over him, panting and sweaty, but still smiling. She always kept smiling. "That was amazing, Goku!" she exclaimed, and offered him her hand. Goku took without question and lifted his still-dumb-struck-self up. "Y-Yeah... It really was." He awkwardly brushed the grass off his gi. "Look, I know I lost, but... you _really_ gotta tell me who you are."

At this, she looked a little sad, and Goku instantly felt guilt hit him in the gut. "Do you really not remember?" She pointed to the S-shaped symbol on her chest, the same place where the turtle symbol was on Goku's own gi. "It's me. Kara."

"Kara...Kara... Wait, KARA!? THE OX KING'S DAUGHTER!?" Realization and memories hit Goku like a tsunami. Meeting as children, amazing food, and... a promise. "I-I... I mean, we..."

Kara gave him a flick on the nose. "Yup. You promised to marry me, dummy." Her smile was back.

"I... Oh, man." Goku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well... you see, when I was kid, I kinda had a stomach where my brain was supposed to be. And, I guess I though marriage... was a kind of food."

Kara's eyes went wide in surprise, before she burst out laughing. It was a warm, genuine laugh. Goku thought he wouldn't mind hearing it more.

As her laughter died down, Kara took a seat on the edge of the ring. "You can relax, Goku. It was years ago. We were kids. I didn't come here expecting you to keep your promise." Her eyes became wistful and she looked off at nothing in particular. "I guess I just wanted to see if I still had a prince charming."

Goku walked over and sat next to her. "Sometimes my stomach is where my head should be. But my heart's always in the right place. And I still have one thing I promised to do for you." This time it was Kara's turn to look up in surprise.

Goku stood and took her hands in his. "Kara. Will you marry me?"

Kara's eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes Goku! I will!"

The sounds of the crowd had long faded into the back ground. Goku called his nimbus, and the two flew off, leaving the tournament behind.

Goku never gave a second thought to where this amazing girl had come from.


	2. The Power Couple! Return Our Son!

Kara was seeing red.

The sharp cry of wind had become white noise to her ears. She paid no attention to what was around her, her anger creating a tunnel of her senses, focusing on a singular though:

Someone had taken her son.

"Kara, slow down!" She heard Goku call out. She glanced back and realized with embarrassment that he was starting to lag behind. She had been trying to teach him how to fly, and while he was improving, it still didn't come as quickly or as easily as it did to her. The Nimbus was still more efficient, and even that had to struggle to keep up at her fastest.

She slowed down and allowed him to catch up. "I'm sorry, I just... we have to hurry."

"We have time." He was trying to calm her, but she could tell he was as concerned as she was. "Can you see him from here?"

Kara looked ahead and focused her sight. Her vision zoomed forward miles ahead until she spotted them. The man was taller than Goku, his hair was longer, and his eyes didn't have a trace of her husband's friendliness. However, she had to admit, their faces were... disturbingly similar. The man was next to a large crater, inside of which was a smooth white pod with a glass window. Her vision passed through the pod, and she found Gohan crying. His clothes were dirty, his hat with his Dragonball had fallen off, and his brown hair was an utter mess. But he seemed unharmed, for now at least.

 _If I hadn't arrived late... If I had been there..._

Seeing her son like this was enough to break her heart.

"I see them." She told Goku. "A couple miles ahead. Gohan doesn't look hurt." Even without looking, she could tell Goku was relieved.

"Okay. We're gonna have to be careful. This guy's power is crazy high." Much like Goku and flying, Kara had trouble grasping the finer applications of ki sense and control. She could locate people if she concentrated, but not much more. She would have to trust her husband's judgment.

"Should we try and surprise him?" She asked.

"I don't think that would work. He has this weird thing on his face that seems to tell him about power sources."

"Then it looks we have to take him head on. Good."

The two exchanged a small smile.

However, there was still one thought that was eating away at the back of Kara's mind. The man, Goku called him Raditz, claimed to be Goku's brother. If that was true, then Goku was from space too. An alien.

What did that make her?

Kara hadn't thought about where she came from in a long time. Not since her father told her how he found her in a wreckage, what he assumed to be a Capsule Corp ship. She never fit in, even when she met Goku and his friends. They all knew she was... different, some how.

Could she and Goku have more in common than either of them ever thought? Was she one of the these saiyans too, or something similar at least?

She pushed those thoughts out of her head. _It doesn't matter right now,_ she scolded herself. _Gohan needs me._

* * *

Goku was right, Raditz was waiting for them.

"Well isn't this rich!" His voice was full of arrogance. "What's the matter, baby brother? Run off to get a little girl's help."

If looks could kill, Kara would have set Raditz on fire by now.

"You have one chance." She with a hard voice. "Let our son go."

Raditz laughed. "Kakarot knows what he has to do to get his boy back. Or are you really going to fight your own family?"

"I already told you, you're no family of mine!" Goku shot back. "There's no way someone as heartless or cruel as you could ever be my brother!"

"Hmph. Even so, both of your power levels together still don't match mine. You can't possible hope to beat me, can you?"

"You shouldn't believe everything that thing tells you." Goku said. He quickly removed his weighted boots, wristbands, and his shirt. Kara as well removed her shoes and the outer layer of her tunic.

Raditz's eyes widened at the sudden increase in their power levels. "Fine." He growled. "If nothing else, perhaps I can beat some sense back into you."

Goku and Kara didn't hesitate to leap into action. Kara went high to try and grab his attention, while Goku went in low to try and get at his tail. Both were shocked when they met with nothing but air. Before they could react, Raditz suddenly appeared behind them and drove both of his elbows into their backs. The two were thrown forward but managed to stumble back to their feet.

They stared back in amazement. _Unreal._ Kara thought, _I knew I hadn't been keeping up with my training, but I never thought I'd be this slow._ She scowled and corrected herself. _No. Even I had been training constantly, this guy is just way too fast._

The pair leapt forward, assaulting Raditz with a barrage of strikes, all of which he effortlessly dodged or parried. Goku got low and tried to go around, only to receive a kick for his troubles. Kara tried to capitalize, but got elbowed again, this time to her forehead, forcing her to the ground was forced to the ground.

Raditz laughed over her. "Don't think I'm going to show mercy just because you're a woman. Though I will admit, you are far stronger than anything I would've expected from and earthli-AGH!"

He suddenly fell to his knees in apparent pain. Goku stood behind him, tail in hand. Suddenly, the warrior who was so easily overpowering the both of them was being rendered completely helpless.

"K-Kakarot, please... you can't do this, not to your own brother."

"Brother? You kidnap my son, try to kill me and my wife, tell me you're going to exterminate the planet, and you call yourself my brother!?"

"You must know that was a bluff Kakarot. There are so few of us saiyans left, I couldn't bear the thought of losing another. Let alone my own brother!"

"Don't listen to him Goku, he'll say anything to get you to let go!" Kara was still seeing stars from the earlier strike and could hardly stand, but she saw through Raditz's words.

"Please, I would have said anything to get you back on our side!" Raditz pleaded. Goku stared at him in shock.

"If I let you go..." Goku said, hesitantly. "You have to promise you'll leave and never come back."

"Of course! Anything you say." Raditz said. Unconsciously, Goku's grip loosened...

And it was all Raditz needed.

The moment he was free, Raditz spun around and punched Goku in his temple, forcing him to the ground. He straightened himself, walked over, and stomped on Goku's chest. Goku yelled out in pain and Kara could hear the sound of ribs cracking.

"Idiot!" Raditz snarled. "There's no way someone so foolish and sentimental like yourself could ever be one of us." He stomped down again, drawing out another cry.

At that moment, Raditz's scouter beeped, signaling him of an extremely high power level nearby. Confused, Raditz's gaze followed it's directions to the space pod. "Bah," He tossed the scouter away with contempt. "That settles it. Damn thing's broken."

The pod then exploded from within and Gohan flew out, yelling. Before Raditz could react, Gohan struck him with a headbutt, strong enough to completely shatter the chest piece of his armor. Raditz staggered back from the blow. He took a second to recover, and with enraged snarl, smacked the dazed child aside.

"NO!" Kara screamed. She flew forward and punched Raditz with all the strength she could muster. He let out a cry of pain, and blood spewed from his mouth. She kept hitting him, again and again, driving him back in a blind rage. On the fifth strike, however, Raditz recovered enough to deflect the blow and caught her by the throat.

"I don't know... where the two of you... got so much power..." He said between ragged breaths. "But... you're not going to live long enough to use it again." He lifted her up by her throat with one hand, and prepared an energy attack in the other, aimed directly at Kara's head. "Die!"

Just before he released his attack, Goku sprung behind him and got him in an arm-lock, redirecting the blast. Instead of hitting taking Kara's head off, it clipped the top half of her face. She shouted in pain as Raditz let her go, covering her eyes.

"Don't you know when to stay down?" Raditz struggled to break free of Goku's hold, but Goku had the leverage, countering Raditz's superior strength.

"Kara!" Goku shouted. "I can't hold him for long! You have to do something!"

Again, Kara was seeing red. This time, the others could see it too.

She pulled her hands away from her now glowing red eyes. With a mixture of pain and rage, she shouted with all her might as twin beams of intense heat poured forth from her eyes, slamming into Raditz's exposed chest. The beams kept going, barreling through Raditz, Goku, and the mountain behind them.

Both saiyans screamed until Kara got her eyes under control, closing them and forcing the energy back down. Kara had just opened her eyes in time to see Goku hit the ground lifelessly. "No!" She exclaimed in horror, and rushed over to his side.

"No, no, no, Goku!" She grabbed his hand as tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"Wow..." Goku said weakly. "That was amazing, Kara..."

"Goku, no! I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." There was nothing Kara could do to contain herself. "I-I didn't know... I had no idea..."

"Don't be sorry." Goku said, smiling. "Gohan's safe. That's... that's all that..." Goku closed his eyes, his body disappeared, going to Other World.

"Goku..." Kara said softly.

"F-Fool..." She heard Raditz cough out. "Killed us both..."

Kara stood quietly and walked over to Gohan. She scooped him up into his arms. He was out cold, but her vision told her he had no serious injuries. She then moved to stand over Raditz.

"Don't worry." She said coldly. "He'll be back."

"What!? How..." Blood was pouring from his mouth. He had a couple minutes at most.

"Here on Earth, we have these things called Dragonballs. We can use them to wish Goku back."

Surprisingly for Kara, Raditz laughed at this, causing more blood to spew out. "You really are a bunch of idiots..."

Kara scowled "What are you talking about?"

"See my scouter over there?" He gestured weakly to where it lay in the grass. "It's been transmitting this entire time. In six months time, two saiyans who are even stronger than me will arrive and wipe you all out. And then, they can use those Dragonballs to bring me back to life!" With his last bit of energy, he let out one more spiteful laugh. "Now matter what you do... you still... lose..."

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Kara heard a voice say above her. She saw Piccolo, Goku's old enemy, floating above.

"Piccolo? Where you watching this whole time? Why didn't you help!?"

"Why would I give up the chance to see two of my enemies fall at once." He said simply. He descended and landed in front of her. "Six months isn't very long. You people might not even have enough time to find all the Dragonballs. So I ask again: what are you going to do about these two new saiyans?"

"We can handle it." Kara said defiantly.

Piccolo shook his head. "Not if you fight like you did today. I saw you at the World Tournament, years ago. You're rusty."

Kara was dubious. "So what are you saying? You want to help us?"

"I can't conquer the world if it's destroyed by outsiders. An alliance is in our best interests. I can train you. Get you back up to shape." He looked down at Gohan. "Bring the boy too."

Kara was hesitant. _He's right,_ she admitted to herself. _I was sloppy today. If I'm going to have a chance against stronger enemies, I need to improve, quickly. Which would be very hard on my own. And from what I've heard of Piccolo, he has his own ideas of honor. If we make a deal, he's probably good for it._

"Alright." She said. "But Gohan stays out of it."

Piccolo frowned. "Don't you get it? We're going to need all the help we can get. And if he's anything like his father, he'll be invaluable in a fight."

Kara looked down and the unconscious boy in her arms. She had been meaning to talk to Goku about what would happen if something like this came up; if – no, _when_ – Gohan started showing powers of his own. She tried to think of what Goku would do.

In the end, the answer was obvious.

"Fine." She said finally. "But, if I don't like how it's going, we're pulling out. Deal?"

Piccolo simply flew upwards. "Meet me in the wastelands west of here tomorrow. We don't have any time to waste."

Kara watched him fly off. "Goku." She said, looking to the sky. "If you can hear me... wish us luck."


	3. Hard Knocks And Breaking Rocks

AN: Sorry about the wait, but I tried really hard to make this chapter not boring. It's really just an in-between since the saiyans start next chapter, but I think managed to get some good stuff in here. Also, I changed the title to something I hope looks better.

Thanks for the reviews, they're what keep me motivated.

And to answer a question: I don't currently plan on including other DC characters in this story. This is about Supergirl's effect on DBZ.

* * *

Piccolo wasn't lying he said "wasteland." The area he chose to train was little more than a rocky desert decorated with building-sized crags and spotted with occasional plant life. Mid-day heat seared the surrounding stone. All in all, Kara supposed it fit for intensive training, and the intense sun didn't bother her.

Piccolo was proving himself a capable teacher. At the start, Kara was worried about pushing Gohan too far. He was only four, after all, and she was still his mother, despite whatever he may have inherited from her and Goku. Piccolo was insistent on unlocking his potential, however, and despite some rough beginnings Gohan seemed to be adapting quickly. Despite not having done any combat training before, he was still his father's son and some things just come naturally.

Eventually, Kara became comfortable enough to leave him with Piccolo and focus on her own training. After all, she had years worth of rust to shake off, and only a few months to do it. She stood atop a sky-scraper sized stone spire overlooking the wasteland. With calm, controlled breathing, she practiced her what she could of her forms from memory. Unfortunately, after Gohan was born being a mother became more important than being a fighter. She was used to letting her strength do most of the work, and what training she did have seemed to have faded.

After messing up the form for the dozenth time, she groaned in frustration and kicked a large chunk of boulder off the spire. She looked down at the valley where Piccolo and Gohan were still training. Martial arts as a skill seemed to come easier for her son than for her. Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the sun wash over her.

"Dammit." She said to herself. "I'm going to need help."

* * *

"I can't help you." Piccolo said plainly.

"Wait, what? Why not?" Kara asked, half-thinking he was joking. But Piccolo never joked.

"Your fundamentals are too sloppy." He said. "I'm going to my hands full as it is trying to train Gohan. Re-training an adult would be even harder. We don't have enough time." 

"But I had a hard enough time fighting Raditz. How am I supposed to compete with two more saiyans who are even more powerful than him?"

"Your technique isn't going to be much of a factor. However, I do have this bit of advice for you: It's obvious you're stronger than anyone on earth. Likely faster and tougher too. Focus on your advantages, and it should make up for your lack of ki technique." He turned and began walking away. "But that's up to you. I have to continue Gohan's training." 

Kara watched as he walked away. _Hit harder, hit faster..._ She looked down at her hand, clenching and releasing it experimentally.

 _Yeah. I can do that._

* * *

Gohan was having the worst day of his life.

And he was four, so that was saying a lot.

Piccolo was being extra hard on him today. It was all Gohan could do try and dodge. Getting hit didn't scare him anymore. His tears had dried weeks ago. But he knew he had to get better. He knew the bad guys that were coming would be even worse than Piccolo. Gohan was determined not to let his daddy down.

"Come on!" Piccolo growled. "Do you think this is all it'll be when the saiyans get here? You know how to dodge, now fight! Or are you just going to die like your father?"

Something inside Gohan snapped. He moved past Piccolo's arm so fast his teacher didn't even see it. He yelled in rage and hit Piccolo with a wild punch, sending him flying into the nearest rock formation. The entire thing crumbled in dust and debris. Gohan snapped back to his senses and rushed over with a mixture of shock and concern.

"Mister Piccolo! Are you okay? Ah, I'm really sorry! I don't know what came over me..."

The rubble began to shift and Piccolo picked himself up, tossing aside pieces of boulders. He stood, out of breath and bruised where he was hit. A small amount of purple blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Not bad... Gohan..." He said as he tried to compose himself.

 _Such sheer strength..._ He thought, still partially reeling. _He's already stronger than Goku was at that age._

A crack rang out, and a plateau came down with enough force that the blast of air hit the two from miles away.

"Wow." Gohan said, his eyes sparkling. "Isn't my mommy cool?"

Piccolo said nothing, and simply looked from the destruction back to Gohan.

 _Just how strong is this child going to get...?_

* * *

Out in the middle of nowhere like this, Kara was free to test herself as much as she wanted. There was no one to get hurt for hundreds of miles. She had plenty of dummies, from monsters to mountain ranges.

But it didn't give her enough.

Bringing down the plateau like that... it was too _easy_. She wasn't pushing herself. As she felt the sun's rays pour into her - empower her - she knew she was capable of much more.

 _But will it be enough to beat the saiyans?_ The question had been eating at her the whole time.

She had dove to the farthest depths of the ocean, learning she could hold her breath for and extremely long time. She had flown around the Earth in no more than a minute, but she was sure she could go faster. She could see beings so small, and so far away, that one could think they did not exist at all. She heard every word Gohan and Piccolo said – she could even hear Krillin training all the way at Kame House.

For the first time in her life, Kara was truly aware of the world. She could hear, touch, and feel it with such an intensity it was almost overwhelming. Had she not began to filter it out, she might have gone crazy. She realized it was not just her family, but the entire world that she had to protect.

And she was ready to fight to the end for them.

* * *

Under the blanket of the starry night sky, Gohan slept. He lay next to a fire he had made himself, on bed of leaves he had made himself, atop a stone crag he had climbed himself. Piccolo and Kara floated above him, watching over him. Kara was immensely proud of her son, but she also found herself somewhat sad.

 _No child should have to fight like this,_ She thought.

"He's done well." Piccolo said, as if reading her thoughts. "He'll be ready when the saiyans get here."

Kara stared at Piccolo for a moment. It was, frankly, the most positive thing she had heard him say. Normally she would have left it at that, but she saw a chance she might not get again.

"Why are you helping us?" She asked.

Piccolo's scowl returned. "I told you. We have the same enemy. I can't conquer Earth if it's destroyed."

Kara smiled, knowingly. "I don't believe that. You've done more than train him. You've watched over him when I couldn't. Made sure he was fed, safe. You even gave him new clothes. I don't think you're as bad as everyone says you are."

Piccolo said nothing, simply watching over Gohan. Kara flew over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I mean it. We wouldn't-"

"Wait." Piccolo said, sharply. "What's happening?"

Kara looked down and saw her boy... _changing._ His eyes were open, but were now a feral white. His body began pulsating and swelling, and his limbs started to grow. She saw in horror as his mouth elongated into a snout and his body sprouted hairs.

"Gohan!" She cried and flew down to him. She heard Piccolo call for her to wait, but she didn't listen. She landed next to Gohan, gingerly putting a hand on his arm. "Gohan, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Her son, who was now as tall as she was and still growing, let out a growl and swung a massive forearm at her. Kara was caught off guard and flung violently into the rocks below. Gohan continued to transform until the crag could no longer support his weight. It collapsed, and the boy grew into the form of a giant monkey, taller than the stone spires around him. He let out a roar and began to rampage among the wasteland, destroying everything around him without distinction.

Piccolo stared in shock at the sight. _What!? Why has he transformed? He hasn't done this before, what changed?_ His eyes then widened in realization, and he spun to face the sky. _The moon! It's the first night it's full! That has to be it._ Quickly deciding on a course of action, Piccolo flew down to where Kara landed and pulled her out of the rubble. She rubbed her head, still seeing lights.

"W-What? What's happening? What's wrong with Gohan?" She asked.

"Listen, we don't have much time." Piccolo said curtly. "I think I know how to change Gohan back, but I need a few minutes to prepare. I need you to distract him, try and calm him down, anything."

Kara nodded at once. "Do what you have to." She said, and flew off after her son.

Piccolo flew back up and faced the moon. He placed two fingers to his forehead and began to concentrate, focusing all the power in his body to the the tips of his fingers. The air around him rippled with power and he started to shout with force as he charged his attack.

* * *

Kara landed on a rock formation in front of the rampaging Gohan.

"Gohan!" She shouted. "Gohan, it's your mother! We're trying to help you!"

Gohan paused for a moment and looked down at his mother.

"Gohan?" Kara said, wondering if she had gotten through to him. However, in a blindingly fast motion, Gohan snatched her with enough force to destroy he rock formation she was on. He lifted her high and, roaring in fury, began to squeeze.

"G-Gohan, stop!" Kara chocked out as she was crushed by her son's monstrous grip. Cursing herself, she shot her heat vision at Gohan's hand, searing his hand and causing him to cry out in surprise and pain. He dropped her and recoiled, screaming at her in rage. He began swinging wildly at her, his blows destroying the surrounding landscape.

Kara concentrated on dodging. Gohan was fast, faster than she would have thought possible for something of his size. She came to the realization that she needed to do something soon, or she would get hit eventually. Muttering a quick apology, she dashed forward in between swings, striking Gohan on the forehead. The monkey toppled, crushing everything beneath him. Kara was worried for a moment. She hadn't known how much to hold back, and was worried she hurt her son. However, it seemed she had no need to worry, as Gohan staggered back to his feet and roared, seemingly more enraged than anything.

"Piccolo!" Kara shouted. "Hurry!"

* * *

Piccolo could barely hear the fight going on beneath him as his full concentration was devoted to charging his power. He wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed, but it didn't matter. He would know when the time was right.

He had dimly heard Kara shout "Hurry" when he felt his power well finally fill. He drew his fingers back, their tips visibly surging with energy, and thrust them towards the moon.

"Makankosappo!" He shouted, and his power shot forth from his finger tips. The spiraling beam of energy crashed into the moon and dug its way through, completely penetrating it. For an instant, the body of the satellite glowed white hot, before exploding in a grand spectacle, utterly destroyed.

Piccolo, almost completely drained, looked down to see his suspicions immediately confirmed. The monkey stopped mid rampage and began to shrink back down, regaining Gohan's human features. He saw Kara swoop down to catch her child as he returned to the body of a four-year-old boy. Piccolo flew down to meet them.

Kara cradled the sleeping child in her arms. Amazingly, Gohan seemed no worse for wear, not even showing any battle damage. He simply slept, safe with his mother.

"When Bulma and Krillin first met Gohan," Kara said, "They warned me about his tail. I guess this is what he meant."

"We'll have to get rid of it then." Piccolo said. "That power was incredible, but uncontrolled like he was it would be a liability."

Kara nodded in his agreement. With one firm tug, Piccolo yanked the tail off Gohan, and Kara used her heat vision to seal the wound. It wouldn't be growing back. Gohan continued the sleep, undisturbed.

Desperately tired from the night's events, Kara made a bed for her and her son.

"Sleep while you can." Piccolo said. "Tomorrow... we start again."


End file.
